


Mom and Dad are...

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mainly Kevin and Esposito's POV, before everyone found out about their relationship, silliness, somewhere in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Castle and Beckett get a little too close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much of season five yet, so I don't know how everyone finds out but this just popped into my head and it wouldn't let go...

'Mom and Dad are fighting' had usually been what Esposito said when Castle and Beckett got into a quarrel (again) and ended up being genuinely mad at each other for about a day. He had just declared it one day and after that, it had seemed to fit.

Ryan looked down at his files and sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. He'd been at this for six hours and the sun had long since set. The case was tough, and he was starting to think that they were never going to solve it.

Esposito looked around at the nearly empty precinct as he joined Ryan. He nodded back at where Castle and Beckett stood glaring at each other, "Mom and Dad are fighting again."

"That's great, Espo."

A few more moments of work and the detective decided he needed to go get coffee before his brain went to bed. Ryan stood up suddenly, turned around, and then his jaw dropped. Esposito didn't notice. Ryan finally spoke, stage whispering to his partner, "Esposito, Mom and Dad are kissing."

Esposito squawked and stood up with a start, felling his chair in his haste, " _What?!_ "

Castle and Beckett were literally glued to each other by the mouth, obviously taking the chance of being alone for a little togetherness. Esposito took a moment to be speechless when Ryan shouted, voicing their thoughts, "Well it's about time you ninnies!"

Castle and Beckett startled apart, eyes wide with horror as they turned and beheld the two men, who both burst into laughter at their terrified faces.

Oh, things were going to be good.


End file.
